Bickering Couple
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: Living in their new apartment together, Kurt and Dave try to get used to one another. .:. Future-set, post-canon, post-college Kurtofsky drabble based off of a little thing on Tumblr.


**A/N: Because of this post on Tumblr (remove spaces): nightmarekisser. tumblr. com/post/5519058741/ambie720-pandatreats-thefancyandthefury**

* * *

><p>Kurt rolls his eyes. He folds his arms over his chest and pops out his hip as he leans on one leg over the other. "<em>David<em>," he stresses, sounding like his annoyance level is at maximum.

Dave winces, muting the TV and peering over his shoulder and the back of the couch to eye his boyfriend. "…Yeah?"

Kurt points to the sports game (hockey, naturally; it's always hockey or football) on the screen. "What did I tell you needed to be done before you turned that on? We're recording it, so I don't see why you would rush when that task needed to be completed first."

Dave nibbles on his bottom lip. He licks it afterward, too accustomed to Kurt's eyes following the movement to even notice him doing it anymore. He stands up and turns away from the television completely. "Sorry, I didn't mean to forget. You're right. I was just too excited; it's the last game of the season."

Kurt smiles knowingly. "I know, David, but that doesn't forgive you of your chores. Just do it for me really quickly and then you can go back to your game."

Dave chuckles warmly and moves around the sofa to walk past Kurt, giving him a quick peck on the cheek as he does so. "You're beginning to sound like my mother," he teases lowly.

The singer frowns at that. He pivots on his planted heel to place his hands on his hips and stare after his lover. "That better be a joke! I do _not _want to _mother _you. That's just…" He wrinkles his nose. "Awkward."

Dave stops, his hand on the pantry doorknob, before smiling. "I guess so. But dude, what do you expect? You nag me all the time about stuff."

Kurt makes an offended noise through his nose. "Th– That's because you need it! You never do anything around here unless I remind you constantly to do it."

"No, I just like taking my sweet time getting around to it, and that annoys you, because you like things done the second you say them," Dave sighs in reply as he yanks open the door and takes out the broom. "I'm just glad you stopped your martyr act; I hated seeing you doing all my work for me."

Kurt smiles faintly. "Yes, well. We've both just been trying to get used to each other on a daily basis, I suppose," he remarks as he turns and steps over to the couch, dropping himself onto it while Dave sweeps the kitchen floor and the small deck of their shared apartment.

There's a pause in which the low, nearly unnoticeable hum of the mutes TV screen is all that fills the space between them, and Kurt's eyes idly follow the flashes of colorful images of commercials on the television while Dave finishes up his task.

"It's nice, though, not being cold and alone in bed every night," Dave comments casually, but Kurt can sense the sexual undertone, and it makes him blush.

"D-Dave, _don't._ I'll make you 'cold and alone' on the _couch_ one of these nights if you keep forgetting your chores and don't watch what you say," he tries to threaten, but Dave is soon wrapping up his sweeping, putting away the broom and hopping over the back of the couch to land beside Kurt. Kurt squeaks in surprise. "Gah – Dave! What have I told you about abusing the furniture? I'm serious about making you sleep on the couch."

"No, you're not," Dave says seductively, leaning over and sliding his hand easily around Kurt's waist, bringing him close. "Because you waited for me, always patient, and _you _said 'I love you' first." His breath, hot and moist, grazes over Kurt's collarbones before those sinfully wonderful lips press against Kurt's neck, moving upward until they land on his lips.

Breathlessly, Kurt answers in a near whisper, "Okay, you got me… I'm not serious about it at all. But it seems you aren't very serious about your game, c-con… -sidering…" And his eyelids flutter, his heart picking up speed in its beats beneath his breast.

Dave chuckles deeply in his throat, his mouth still busy with Kurt's skin. "Yeah, I guess not. I was just being lazy about sweeping, not forgetful. And besides… you're right: it _is _recording. I think I can spare a few more minutes, just for you."


End file.
